the end
by Jazzy121
Summary: my way to end the lost world series
1. discoveries over conquistadors

Hey guys well this idea just kinda came to me today so I thought that I would get it written down before I forgot. So yeah I hope you guys like it oh and I don't own any of the characters, except for Emily Jane Roxton and Sarah Ann Malone … yada yada yada so don't forget to review!

The ranting of a 17 year old girl rang loud and clear through the jungle. "God! I hate it when grandpa has me go on these ridiculous treks through the jungle looking for his precious herbs. Ugh! This is ridiculous I have no idea what mug wart is!"

crunch

The girl heard a sound and whipped around to see if she could see what had made it but there was no sign. Than she saw something move out of the corner of her eye, she turned around fast to see everything in front of her swirling about as if we underwater.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" she knew exactly what that was. It was one of the shifting planes of reality that her grandfather always talked about. She never REALLY believed him about them because she had never seen one, but now she had no choice. Her grandfather said that none had appeared after him, her parents and their companions saved the plateau. So she had no idea why one would just show up out of no where now. She turned and ran because she didn't know what else to do and to her surprise it came right after her. She dodged trees and brush and twirled around anything else that came in her way until she looked back and it was gone.

"Phew! That was a close one"

"Ugh! Get off of me you blasted bastard!"

The girl turned around to find a man being attacked by odd looking men. They were wearing full body armor and odd metal helmets. They looked like 16th century conquistadors but there was no way that could have been possible. She ran to help the man because he looked like he could really use it.

She started off with the outer men and got rid of them fast and quietly, the man looked as if he was taking care of himself moderately well but not the best so she needed to hurry.

The man noticed that a young girl had come to his rescue. 'Well, I'll never be able to live this one down' he thought. He tried not to concentrate on her and focus on the task at hand which was getting out of this situation alive. As he knocked out his assailant he turned poised for another attack but none came and the young girl was gone. She had beaten all of them except for the one that he himself had knocked out.

He whipped around as he heard something behind him, expecting another conquistador that was missed, but there was nothing. Than the young girl jumped down from the tree behind him and landed in a crouching position. As she rose up she flipped her hair and head back just as Veronica always did, and than he realized that is who this young girl reminded him of.

"Yah know … you could have been hurt pretty bad there. You should be more careful who you fraternize with in the jungle." As she said this, the young girl looked up into the face of the man and stepped back with a horrified look. "Oh my god … impossible." Were the only words that she could muster.

The man looked at her with confusion he didn't know who she was or why she was acting like a crazy person all of a sudden. He decided that maybe he should introduce himself. "Thanks for that ... I'm …"

"I know who you are. Major Lord John Richard Roxton, born January 12th 1882 … died September 27th 1930."

Roxton was shocked that this girl was saying that he was going to die; he didn't understand where she had come up with such a thing or how she knew who he was. "Whoa! Wait a second, there isn't any possible way that you can know that … its only 1922 …"

"It's 1940, trust me … I was born in 1923, if it was 1922 I wouldn't be here right now."

Roxton stared in confusion this whole situation didn't make any sense. "I'm sorry but this whole situation doesn't make any sense … who are you exactly?"

She didn't know how to answer. If he didn't believe her now he wasn't going to believe who she was … "My name is Emily Jane R-"she cleared her throat "Roxton. I'm your daughter."

Well yeah I left you with a bit of a cliffy and this chapter was kinda challenging to write. It all came so clearly into my head but not so much in writing. Well I hope you liked it and please R&R!


	2. lets talk

Ch. 2 basically that's all that I really have to say …

Roxton had no idea how to answer. He stood there in utter shock at the whole situation. Emily wasn't at the loss for words though she never usually was.

"Tell me about it! You died 10 year ago right in front of me. This doesn't make any sense." By this time Emily was talking to herself pacing back and forth across the jungle as Roxton watched her in bewilderment, "This is definitely not supported by science I can tell you that much. Wait! The swirly thing in the jungle … it must have got me … I thought I got away but I was wrong! The reason why when I looked back it wasn't there was because it had already swallowed me up, brought me here. Grandfather said that they brought people places that they were meant to be, places that they needed to be, but why do I need to be here? God I wish grandfather was here he could never figure out the shifting plains of reality but at least I would feel more at ease!"

"WHOA! Slow down! Let's take this slow. Who's your grandfather?"

"I have two. One whom of which you said you would follow to hell and back, and the other is the sweetest old man you have ever met in your entire life; Professor George Edward Challenger and Professor Arthur Summerlee." Roxton was about to say something but Emily cut him off. "And no, they are not my REAL grandfathers but they are close enough, they have always been there for me."

"That's understandable, what about the others?"

"Well Malone and Veronica are happily together and they have a daughter named Sarah Ann, who is like my sister, and Finn joined the Amazons and she visits often."

"So we do make it through this … but how?"

"I'm sorry?"

"There something going on here. Everyone has been separated into different realities and God only knows how much trouble the others are in. I need to find a way to help them."

Emily got a shocked look on her face and just sort of fell to the ground and started talking to herself again. "It's me … I'm the girl … the one mom and dad talked about …"

"What are you talking about?"

"When I was younger, you and mom always told me the story about how you saved the plateau. You told me of a mysterious girl who came from a different time that helped you achieve it all and without her; it would have never been possible. It was me … I'm the girl!" Emily was crying hysterically realizing that she was the one who saves them and gets them through it and they never told her.

Roxton bent down and lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "I don't know anything about this situation but it seems that you do, and that's why you're here, so let's save the plateau and everything and everyone on it huh?"

With that Emily was ready to go she knew exactly what had to be done because she made her parents tell her every last detail of what needed to be done. "We need to find of the reality shifters, that's how we will get to each one of them." Roxton nodded his head and they were off. Emily was ready to do what she was destined to do, she just had one hope that when all this was over she would be rewarded and that one of the reality shifters would possibly take her back to September 27th, 1930 so that she could save her family.

And that was chapter 2 I hope you all enjoyed it I know it was kind of short and not very exciting but you gotta have those informational chapters sometimes. Don't forget to review!


End file.
